The Path We Take
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Derek and Penelope go down to New York to visit Morgan's good friend Don Flack. Instead of it being a nice little gettaway from work for the weekend, it turns to work as a serial killer goes loose in the city. The BAU team and the people at the Crime Lab work together to get the guy, all while Garcia is struggling to deal with feelings about Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

The Path We Take

(Garcia's POV)

You have no idea how freaking happy I am right now. I had gotten word from JJ that a case we have been constantly working on for a solid month now, has been closed due to your's truly. See the team was in nearby Langley Virginia where the UNSUB would go to a single women's home with a video camera. With that video camera he would attack the women and while it was recording, would repeatedly rape her then strangle her with a rope. He had done this to a total of 3 women.

What I did was I went over every frame of every video (which believe me I will never be able to unsee the things I had seen). I had finally gotten something on the suspect when I noticed that in a few frames of the second video, there was a sticker on the pants he was wearing, with the bar code on it. I ran that through the system and came up with the name of James Palin. Apparently, he was the guy. That literally made my day.

I was busy relishing in the sweet satisfaction that I had a major contribution in solving the case when there was a knock on the door of my office. I turned around to see a smiling Derek Morgan standing in the doorway.

"There's the case closer I've been dying to see." He steps into my office and walks towards me, the smile on his face getting even bigger.

"I wouldn't go that far..." I responded so I didn't make it seem like I had a huge ego.

"Stop being modest baby girl, you basically put that psychopath behind bars." Morgan leaned forward to press his lips against my forehead. Ohh I forgot to mention, I'm in love with Morgan.

Yep, that's me the girl in love with her best friend! He has no idea, nor will he ever have the thought in his head that I love him because let's face it, he doesn't think of me that way. Derek only thinks of me as his best friend, that's about it. I've been in love with him ever since he drove that ambulance that had a bomb in it into Central Park, then it blew up with me thinking he was in it.

I knew I was in love with him at that moment because I literally started panicking on what the hell might have even happened with him. I honestly thought that he had blown up to pieces, along with the ambulance.

My mind is brought back to the present when Morgan lightly pushes a strand of my hair off my face.

"Hotch had told me to tell you that since we had worked so long on this case and that tomorrow's a Saturday, he decided to give us the weekend off."

"Well, that was nice of him. What exactly will you be doing with that time?"

"I'm going to go to New York." Well, shit that was not what I was expecting. I thought he was going to say go to the gym, or work on this piece of property I own. Not under ANY circumstances go to New York.

I don't even bother hiding my confusion as I ask "Why New York?"

"I have a good friend out there I'm going to visit. His name is Don Flack."

I didn't mean for this to come out the way it did but I said "You have friends, in New York?"

"I have a life outside of the BAU you know.." Derek walks over to a chair in my office and sits down. "We've been friends since we were kids. He had an uncle that lived in Chicago so he spent like a 1/3 of his childhood in Chicago. Whenever he was here, I was always with him. Him and I kept in touch over the years. Turns out Don now is a New York Detective, a pretty damn good one from what I've heard."

"Not that I don't appreciate you telling me about this 'friend', because I really do but why are you telling me?" I asked Morgan as I looked at him.

"Can't I tell my best friend about another one of my friends?" Derek had now gotten up from the chair and proceeded to walk towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah you can but you have that look on your face, which means you're not telling me everything."

"God, I love how you can read me like a book." Morgan had given me the most heart melting smile ever. See?! This is what happens when you're in love with your fucking best friend. "The thing is... I told Don that you were coming with." He WHAT?

"I'm sorry, but what? Derek, why did you tell him I was coming?"

"Because I talk about you a lot of the time with him, and he wanted to meet you." Awww he talked about me with him and WOAH FORGETTING THE POINT HERE.

"So you decided to tell him that I would be going to New York, without warning me?" I crossed my arms over my chest to convey my aggravation.

"Come on Pen, I didn't mean it like that. I couldn't disappoint him like that. I'm sorry I put you in the middle of all this. I should have asked you first, in fact I'll ask you now. Penelope, would you like to come to New York with me so Don can meet you?" As he was looking at me, his gaze started to soften as he continued to stare at me to wait for me to respond.

"You'd get to sleep in a room with me." He raised his eyebrows suggestively as I started to smile. God damn it I hate it when he does that. Only because that gets me almost every time.

"It's two days, it won't be that bad Garcia." I mentally debated in my head for a minute before I groaned.

"All right, I'll go." I looked at Morgan to see a grin light up his face.

"Baby girl you are the best! I'll call you later tonight." He kissed my cheek before walking out of my office. Once he was out of view, I turned around and looked where he had gone. Being in love with Morgan was hard, but it just got harder.

I apologise I went AWOL on ya guys, a lot of personal stuff was going on but I promise I'm back :) I realise that Flack does not have an uncle in Chicago, that is strictly for creative writing purposes only hahaha Anyways, I wanna know what you guys think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

The Path We Take

(Garcia's POV, later the next day)

Morgan and I had just gotten off the plane and managed to get in a cab. Currently we are on our way to the hotel where we were told to meet Don at.

"Remind me again, why did I let you talk me into coming here?" I gave him a sideways glance and saw that he was smiling slightly.

"Because your my best friend and you love me." Well he's not wrong there... As I open my mouth, the cab pulls to a stop outside the hotel and by the entrance, is the man I assume to be Don Flack.

Don his roughly about 6'1 with black hair. He's leaning against the wall of the building, obviously looking for us. His arms are crossed, stretching the material of the sleeves of his shirt. When he see's Morgan climb out of the cab, he begins to make his way over to us. When He fully gets out of the cab, Flack speaks up.

"Morgan, still the intimidating guy I grew up with."

"Don, still the pain in the ass I know." He smiled as he responds to Morgan.

"Nice seeing you again Derek." This is when Flack's attention is finally focused on me.

"So you're the best friend he constantly tells me about. You must have SOME tolerance if ya have dealt with him for all this time." This time, I smile.

"I've had to build it up over the years." He slightly laughs as he looks over at Derek.

"Morgan, I heard about that night a couple of years ago in central park, where you drove the ambulance with the bomb. I have to say man, very gutsy." Once he mentioned it, I shifted my stance as I started to get uncomfortable.

Morgan clears his throat as he speaks up "Don, might wanna cut that conversation. That's still a sore spot with her." I look over at Don and see that he nods his head.

"All right. Let me help you get the bags out of the cab." As Flack moved towards the trunk of the cab I was still uncomfortable in this conversation so i was thinking of a way to get out of this.

"I'll go check us in." Without waiting to hear a response from either one of them, I walk away from the both of them, and head towards the lobby.

(Morgan's POV)

Just as I turned my head ever so slightly, I watched Penelope walk into the hotel to check us in. Guess she really wanted to get out of this conversation. I couldn't help but shake my head as I tried to get rid of those thoughts out of my head. I know this may be a stupid thing to say but I don't understand why the subject about me with the ambulance bomb is still touchy with her. I made it out alive, I mean sure I made her stay on the phone with me while I thought I was basically driving to my death but still. Every thing was good after that, but for some reason lately within the past few weeks she's been off and it's bugging me because I don't know why.

"Derek, you there?" Don questions me as I was brought out of my 'trance'. I see that he has grabbed both the bags out of the taxi and have put them on the ground.

"Yeah I'm here." I say absentminded, still kind of out of it.

"Morgan what's going on? Everything ok with you and Garcia, if I remember correctly."

"Everything's ok. It's just..." I groaned, since I couldn't find the right words.

"Come on, spit it out already. You're a big bad FBI Agent, surely you could put together a simple sentence."

"It's just... to me she's been off lately and I don't know why."

"I know this is a shot in the dark Derek but have you ever thought of just... I don't know asking her?" I glare at Flack as he made the smart ass comment.

"Thanks smart ass, and yes I have. I just don't know how to approach the subject"

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Listen, I would love to stay and catch up but there's an interrogation that's calling my name. I'll see you later." Don starts walking off down the street.

"Take care man." I call out to him as he continues to make his way down the street. His only response is raising his hand up slightly as he disappears around the corner. Turning my attention back towards the cab, I pay the driver then I grab the bags from the ground. Lifting them with ease, I begin to head towards the same direction Garcia had gone off in.

When I enter the lobby, I can easily spot her as she is sitting off on the sidelines, looking towards the entrance. She probably was waiting for me.

As I approach her, I ask "Did you get the keys?" She holds up the key once I get almost directly in front of her.

"Great." I take the key out of her hand, stick it in my pocket, then continue to start walking with the bags in my hand and her off to my side. Penelope tries to reach over slightly and grab her bag, but I don't let her.

"Sweetheart, don't EVEN try." I say as a smirk energies onto my face.

"You do know I am perfectly capable of carrying my bag right?"

"Yes I do, and that's one of the many reasons why your my best friend. What did you think of Don?" I asked her, curious on what she thinks of him.

"He seems great, very sarcastic and smart ass. So basically, you; just New York edition."

"I don't if that's a compliment or an insult but I'm just going to go with it." I looked over and saw the smile appear on her face. The weekend by the looks of how things are going now, should be amazing.

You have been introduced to Don, and the back and forth Morgan and Flack throughout the entire story, which I hope you guys enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Path We Take

(Garcia's POV)

I walked up to the room with Morgan as I was thinking about our little conversation outside. Don sounds like a nice guy don't get me wrong it just seems like that he thinks there's something going on between us. It may be bad and it may be good, who knows what he's thinking. I personally don't want him meddling with that, that's all.

As my head is stuck in the possibilities, Morgan gets my attention.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks me as we arrive at the room.

"Nothing just daydreaming..."

"About?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about Derek." He digs the key out of his pocket and unlocks the door, then pushes it open.

"Whatever you say. Listen baby girl, I need to go take care of some thing so I'll be right back."

"Well that doesn't sound ominous."

"I can promise you that it's nothing to be worried just stay here for me?" A smile appears on my face.

"If I must..."

"Good, just... don't do anything stupid." He walks towards me so he can lightly kiss my cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." Morgan winks before walking towards the door. With one final towards me, he opens the hotel room door and walks right back out the door, closing it behind him.

I wonder what he had to 'take care' of. I'm not worried because it doesn't sound suspicious at all! (The sarcasm was of course implied).

Shaking my head, I get up from my position and look for a place to put his bag. Finding a small closet, I open the door and drag his bag into said closet. I drop it on the floor as it lands with a loud thump. Paying no more attention to it, I close the closet door and start to unpack my bag.

_Little does Garcia know, that when she dropped Derek's bag on the ground, a letter had fallen out of the front pocket of his bag. The letter had landed of in the back of the closet, where it won't be seen unless you look for it._

(Don's POV)

I got to the police shortly after I had left Morgan and Garcia. It's good to see Morgan since I haven't physically seen him in 4 years or so. Garcia seems nice enough and it's clear to me (don't know how clear it is for Morgan, but for me it's crystal), that the subject with the ambulance exploding in Central Park, she cares about him more than just a best friend. I don't know how much that non best friend feelings extends, but it's none of my business so I won't bother with it.

I know they probably don't want me meddling in their business; hell if I was them I wouldn't want someone else getting into it, but if it comes to that I will. Derek's a good friend of mine, if there's any way I can benefit him, then I'll do just that.

(Garcia's POV)

It's about 4 o'clock n the afternoon when Morgan arrives back. He enters the room, immediately looking at me with a smile on his face.

"How nice to see your beautiful face again." GOD DAMN IT MORGAN WOULD YOU STOP MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!

"Hey yourself." I respond as I get up out of the chair I was sitting in and stretch my legs.

"Miss me much?" He asks as he starts looking for his bag. After a minute or so, Morgan finally checked the closet and found his bag in there.

"Just a little..."

"That's all I, your best friend gets? Just a little?"

"Sorry to disappoint Morgan, but it is what it is..." I turn away from him, fighting a smile on my face.

"Wow, Penelope. You wound me." I could just tell by the tone of his voice that he was faking.

"Now if excuse me, I'll just take me and my wounded to the shower."

"All righty then..." After I say that, I hear him walk into the bathroom and close the door behind him. Deciding that I need to stretch my legs even more, I leave the room to make the short walk down to the lobby.

After I make sure the door is shut behind me, I start the walk down to the lobby. When I just about get to the lobby, I smell this... weird odor coming from a door marked JANITOR CLOSET. It's not that the smell is strong, but it's noticeable to me anyways.

Being the snoopy person I am, I inch my way closer to the closet. For some reason, I think that once I get close enough to the door, some one is going to jump out and kill me. I guess that's what you get when you work to catch serial killers and rapists for a living.

When I get to in front of the door, I mentally debate in my head whether it's my business or not to go look in the Janitors closet. Even thought it isn't, I still convince myself somehow to open the closet door.

Taking a deep breath, I put my hand on the door knob and slowly start turning it. As I open the door, the smell get's slightly stronger than I see the bottle of air freshener someone tried to use to cover up the smell. As my eyes scan the closet, towards the back something catches my eye. I focus on it, and what I see makes my eyes nearly pop out of my head. What I'm looking at, I see pictures of on daily basis. I'm looking at the dead body of a woman.

So she found a dead body in the janitor closet, that Definetly is going to make things interesting for her. You have been introduced to Flack's point of view, which I can guarantee you'll see more of.


	4. Chapter 4

The Path We Take

(Garcia's POV)

Holy fucking shit, I just found a dead body in the freaking Janitors closet. What are the freaking odds in that EVER happening?

I back away from the closet, and begin to make my way to the front so I can tell somebody that they've got a dead body mixed in with the cleaning products. As I'm walking, I'm preying to god I don't look to bad for a person who just found a dead body. When I arrive at the front desk, the receptionist gives me a bright smile.

"Yes Miss, can I help you?"

"Uhh hi... I just found... there's a...when I looked..." I struggled for a way to say that I had found a dead body in the hotel.

"Excuse me, is everything all right?" The receptionist now got a worried look on his face.

"I JUST FOUND A DEAD BODY IN THE JANITORS CLOSET." I blurted out loud enough, to where only the receptionist could hear me. His eyes widen when he processes what i said.

"Dead body? As in no longer living?"

"WHAT ELSE COULD THE WORD DEAD MEAN?!" I said, now freaking out slightly.

"Ohh god... I'm going to call the police. Miss just... stay here." He motioned with his hands to tell me to stay there as well. I watched him as he practically ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. I started to see the look of true panic and fear in his eyes as he started to talk to the operator. Just as soon as he got on the phone did he get off.

"Their on their way..." The receptionist was now trying to act calm, like nothing ever happened. Guess that's the way I should be acting. I walked over to an empty seat in the lobby to sit down and take a breath. Oh my god how could this even happen?! I run a hand over my hair before sighing.

It doesn't take that long til I hear sirens in the distance, and the multiple police officers/detectives walking into the building. One of those detectives is Flack. Well this should be interesting.

When Don catches a glimpse at me, he walks over into my direction.

"Well this isn't how I wanted to see you again. You realise this is a crime scene right?" I just shake my head.

"Of course I know, I was the found the body in the fucking closet." His widen when he hears me say that.

"You found the body? Does Morgan know about this, speaking of which where is your 'best friend'?" He said it in a way that made it seem like he thought we weren't really best friends.

"About what? Me finding the body, or the body itself?"

"Both."

"Yeah... he's upstairs taking a shower so he knows nothing all of this." Don runs a hand over his face as he mutters under his breath.

"I am not looking forward to telling him this."

"Why would you have to tell him?" He gives me a look of 'did you really just ask that?'.

"Well for starters... THERE WAS A DEAD BODY IN THE HOTEL HE'S STAYING AT! Second of all, something tells me he's not exactly going to be thrilled when he finds out that his best friend found the body. Nothing against Morgan because believe me, he is an amazing friend but he can be a bit..." He struggled to find a word to describe him.

"Overprotective?"

"Yeah let's go for that. Let's just hope they all leave before Morgan comes back down to the lobby."

"Why should they leave before I come down?" We hear Morgan's voice. Shitttt. Both Flack and I turn around to see Morgan standing a few feet behind us. He must have just gotten out of the shower because his face is still wet.

"Ohhh nothing... ya know just... a dead body was hanging out in the closet..." I can tell Don tried to approach the subject carefully.

"A dead body, where? How?" Morgan asked, getting into full on FBI mode. They discussed the details for a minute or so before Derek asked "Who found the body?"

Don looks at me for a minute before responding "We don't know that part yet." Off in the distance, we can hear a cop talking to the receptionist that was at the front desk.

"Do you know who found the body?" The cop questioned as he got out a small little notepad. All the receptionist did was point a shaky finger at me. As I looked back at Morgan, he developed the 'shits about to go down face'. Don took this as his chance to make the perfect.

"Well... I'll leave you two guys to discuss it, have fun you guys. And Morgan, don't go killing anybody." Flack tried to say it in a way that would make us laugh but no one was so he left us ourselves. I look at Derek just as the muscle in his jaw tightened up.

"So, care to tell me how the HELL you managed to find a dead body?"

"You know... I was walking by the closet when I noticed the smell of death lingering in the air so I checked it out." He lets out a breath before speaking.

"Guess I should probably call the team in."

"Why?"

"Because with our luck, this is the work of a serial killer. Better to be safe then sorry." He takes a few steps before turning back towards me.

"And Penelope?"

"Yeah?"

"You finding this body may also mean you have a target on your back. I care about you, I don't want anything happening to you." He paused before continuing. "Just... watch your back." He then continues making his way towards the cops and detectives while simultaneously pulling out his phone, most likely to call the team

Well, guess this weekend is no longer a 'vacation'.

The next chapter, The BAU and the Crime Lab will all meet, so hopefully you all look forward to that one :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Path We Take

(Garcia's POV)

All I've had to do is answer the detectives questions (with Morgan closely watching from a distance), and wait for the team. Somehow I think that when Morgan had called them, he exaggerated to them just a smidge so they could get here faster.

It's been a total of 3 or 4 hours when a team of people come into the building, and it's not from the BAU. One of the people is an older looking male about age 40 or so who I assume is the group's 'leader'. A female with extremely curly hair is walking almost directly beside him with a case looking like a crime scene kit. The last guy that came in there with them, walked over towards Flack and immediately struck up a conversation with him. I'm guessing he knows him.

As Don is speaking to the other man, the other guy in their conversation runs a hand quickly through his blonde hair. Flack points a finger at me, as if he is telling the guy that I was the one who found the body. Suddenly, the other man starts making his way over towards me. Morgan I guess see's his too because he also starts coming in my direction. Before Derek can get anywhere near me, Don cuts him off and starts redirecting him in the other direction.

The man finally reaches me and he offers a small smile. "Your Penelope Garcia right?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Detective Danny Messer, and I work with Flack. He told me you were the one that had found the body, correct?" So that's why he pointed at me now. Makes sense...

"Yes I am."

"Great I just have to ask you a couple of mandatory questions which will over before you know it for two reasons. One, their not that difficult to answer and two I've said these questions God knows HOW many times in a week so I would prefer to get this over with." I can't help but crack a smile as he makes that small joke.

Danny had gone on with the questions and like he said; they were not too terribly difficult. As he finished off with the last question, Flack makes his way over to both of us.

"Messer, did you finish the questions cause you have a job to do." By the look on Danny's face, they had this kind of friendship between the two of them.

"Yeah man I'm done... and whose the tall black guy that's kind of looming in the background watching us." By tall black guy I assume they mean Morgan, but for some reason I find myself smiling.

"That my friend, is Garcia's best friend and who happens to be the good friend I've mentioned to you." Danny's eyes widen.

"You mean THAT'S Morgan? Holy freaking Crap Don, way to be friends with the wall of freaking meat." He whistles before walking away from the both of us. After he leaves, Flack and I exchange a look.

"Should I take that as a good reaction, or the complete opposite?"

"I really don't know." Before I could continue any further, I hear another group of people go through the doors. When I turn my attention, I finally see that the team has arrived. Rossi, Hotch, and Reid enter through the set of the entrance.

"Who those guys?" He asks me as he eyes the team carefully.

"That, is part of my team."

"Your team?" He asks, not sure of what to make of my previous statement.

"My team, as In the rest of the BAU. I work in the FBI along with them and Morgan Except I'm the Technical Analyst." He gave the most reaction most people don't usually give when they find out I work for the FBI; he gave a short laugh.

"Well ok then... just remind me never to get you mad or you'll be able to know things I don't even know about myself." Even though he was probably kidding when he made that statement, that is what I do. I dig up crap that you didn't even know existed on you. It's one of the perks with working with the FBI. As we continue to have a conversation, I look over at Rossi and he motions for me to come over towards him.

Walking away from him, I walk over to Rossi and the others as I see that the three people who had walked in before them are over by them as well. Guess it's introduction time now. I finish making my way over towards them and when I do so, Hotch starts immediately speaking.

"I take it you guys know about the body?" He asks the older man in a professional voice.

"Yeah, we were called here by a guy of ours and you are?" Well I'm going to guess and say they were never notified that they were coming.

"We're with the BAU." All three of them raise their eyebrows in the mention of the BAU. "One of our Agents called us here. I'm Agent Hotchner, that's Agent Rossi and Dr. Reid. The one that called us in its Agent Morgan. Standing right there is our Technical Analyst Garcia." The guy, who I know as Danny had a wave of shock hit his face as I could tell he was utterly surprised.

The older man clears his throat before continuing. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor, to my right is Danny one of the CSI/Detective guys on my team and to my left is Stella, also a CSI/Detective. You'll meet the man that called us here later." Mac had finished in almost the same exact tone that Hotch had spoken in only moments before. "Tell us Agent Hotchner, why were you guys called here? From what I understand this is only one body, and you guys specialize in Serial Killers, rapists, kidnappers and others."

"Well Agent Morgan thought he would be on the safe side and call us in." As Rossi had said that, there was a look in his eyes that said what he had just told Mac, Stella, and Danny wasn't exactly the full truth.

"All right then, well do what you must do. Try and not step over my guys though, we do have a job to do.."

"We'll try." Then Rossi, Reid, and Hotch walked away from the three leaving me alone with them. All I did is slightly glance at them before Mac had turned towards Danny.

"Did you get what you needed to get from the woman that found the body?" Danny casted an unseen glance in my direction before responding.

"Yeah Boss, I got everything I needed. Actually gave me more than I could ask for." With that, Mac gave him a nod then went towards another part of the lobby with Stella following him. Danny finally looked at me fully.

"Well someone's a hotshot in the FBI huh?" He smirked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. As I started to respond, I looked over his shoulder and saw Morgan coming in our direction, before I could even mention that he was coming over here he was already here.

"Hey Garcia, I need you for a second." Well that's very descriptive, NOT! Danny gave me a look as I responded.

"All right, Danny it was nice meeting you." I managed to get that out before I was dragged away by the one and only Morgan. When we got about 20 feet away from him, we both stops.

"Who was that guy talking to you?'

"A Detective that needed to ask me a few questions." I watched as his brow furrowed and the muscle in his jaw slightly tightened. "What?" I ask him.

"Nothing it's just..." Morgan let's out a sigh before starting over. "Last thing you need is some hard-ass cop giving you a hard time. After what happened today, the last thing you need is that." He points at Danny. Him, hard ass? Really?

I dismissed his concern. "The guy's actually have way decent believe it or not. Trust me, he's not a hard-ass."

"Whatever you say. Listen I got things I have to take of with the body and Hotch so go do what you do best." He gives me his trademark smile.

"Dig up dirt on people and ruin their lives? Looking for things that you couldn't find without me? Or my favorite one yet, Saving your ass every day?" That last comment got a smirk out of him.

"God your amazing.." He lightly punches my shoulder before walking off. Just as soon as he comes out of view, does Don come back into view.

"He called you amazing huh? Last time I checked, ya don't tell your best friend that."

"He's just my best friend. There's nothing more to that.' I told him that, not only to hopefully convince him but to convince me as well.

Sorry getting the next chapter out was so slow, had a busy weekend but it's done :) I have to say that Danny's reaction to Morgan was PRICELESS! What do you guys think about it?


	6. Chapter 6

(Garcia's POV)

That little 'event' with Morgan and Danny was definitely interesting. Before I even had the time to ask any questions, Hotch had ordered me to go back to the room, and set up my 'equipment' that was already there and wait for instructions. The entire time as I am setting up, I start to think well why would Morgan get so upset that I was talking to a Detective, I mean it's not like I haven't talked to one before. Seriously, if he's worried about me not being able to handle myself, he can stop. It's not like I am a defenseless woman. I'm tired of him or anyone for that matter, thinking I can't take care of myself. If I was able to do it before, I can do it now.

As I'm getting my stuff together, I hear someone walk into the room. I don't pay attention to them as I have to get everything set up. They take care of the conversation part because I hear a voice go "Ohh that's cool, ignore me. See if I care." I turn around to Danny standing behind me with a smirk on his face.

"What is it this time? Wanna ask some more questions?" All I hear in response is a short laugh and him going "Not in the slightest." This really got me intrigued because I honestly thought there was going to be more questions.

"Don and Morgan both want to see you." I got up off the floor and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Together?"

"I have no fucking clue, Don said he needed to talk to you about something than Morgan jumped in saying 'I need to talk to her to.' God knows what all that is about. Anyways, they want to see you in the lobby." Danny nods his head before exiting the room. Well, that was weird. Doing what they both want me to, I start walking towards the lobby. As I approach the lobby, I am passing by more and more Crime Scene investigators and or Detectives, more Detectives than anything. Which is odd, considering that there was only one body but maybe that's just the way they do it in New York.

I make it to the lobby in record time, despite the crowds I had to fight my way through. I see the two of them sitting side by side in the lobby, talking about something quietly. As I walk up in front of those two, there still talking about whatever it is.

"Hello?" I say, hoping to break the discussion between the two of them. They both pick their heads up from each other and look at me.

"Garcia hey…." Don awkwardly says before clearing his throat.

"Danny told me you guys wanted to see me?"

"Yeah we did, or at least I do." Don stands up from where he was sitting with Morgan and walks over towards me. The entire time he is doing so, Morgan for some reason is watching us very carefully. Creeper much?

"Listen Penelope, is there anything you remember from today? Anything at all that could help us?" He asked with a somewhat desperate tone in his voice.

"No I'm sorry I don't, why?"

"Because…." He sighs. "We are no where. There was no evidence, no suspects, nothing. I would be somewhat satisfied if we had even a single fingerprint but we don't even have that. We won't know anything most likely until The autopsy is finished on the victim, or until the DNA comes back."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, at least I don't have someone else to go home to because at this rate, Imma be living at my desk."

"Ohhh that sounds like a blast!" I said sarcastically as he cracks a smile.

"I know right?" It was at that moment when Morgan intervenes.

"Garcia, Hotch wanted me to give you something to run. I have to go get it from the room, why don't you come with me?" I looked at Don as he mouthed 'Sure he does'

"All righty then. I'll let you know if I remember anything." He nods at me before me and Morgan both walk off towards the room.

We shortly get back towards the room, and he walks in. I notice that where all of my stuff was missing. What the hell?

"I can already read what your thinking, and it's not missing. Adam, that is the CSI teams male version of you took your equipment and set it up in another room of the hotel. Number should be on the dresser, at least that's what he told me." The entire time he's speaking, Morgan is digging through a decently thick pile of folders. He exclaims as he pulls a single folder out of the pile and turns back towards me.

"Here it is. It's some basic background checks he wants you to do, then cross-check the results and see what you get." I grabbed the folder out of his hand and began to quickly scan through the information.

"I'll leave you to make your magic baby girl." I just realized that it's been a while since he's called me that. As I turn away from him towards the dresser, where he said the room number would he speaks up again.

"P?" He asks. I turn back around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe later tonight, we can go out. Together, as best friends of course." Morgan was quick to correct himself. I wonder why he was so eager to…

"We could… if a certain someone would leave me to my work." He raised his hands up in surrender.

"All right, easy there. I'll see you later." He gives me one last smile before walking out of the room. As I walk towards the dresser for the room number, I realize that he asked me out. It may have been as a best friend, but still; HE ASKED ME OUT! Holy freaking shit…..

Morgan asked her out, as a 'best friend' of course ;) Garcia also realized that Morgan hasn't called her baby girl in a while, I wonder why….


End file.
